Gas pressure regulators are in increasing demand nowadays to safely regulate and maintain the rate of flow of gas within prescribed limits and to maintain the output gas pressure below a desired maximum level. Generally, such presently available gas regulators have included die cast body and spring case components which are then machined such as by drilling in secondary operations. Typically, an inlet orifice must be machined in the regulator body to reliably cooperate with a pivoting lever actuated by a spring backed diaphragm to control the inlet of gas to a pressure reducing chamber.
In such presently available two stage regulators, two input orifices must be drilled and machined and further machining is required to communicate the first stage output to the second stage input. A gauge pressure tap also must be machined and venting must be provided to each regulator stage.
It is desirable to provide a gas pressure regulator which can be manufactured with most of the components by die casting and with only a small amount of secondary operations required to complete the final device.